A Night To Remember
by FiyerosLover
Summary: Hermione is attending the Yule Ball with Viktor. Could she be falling in Love ...?HermioneViktor ... Second Chapter is Up
1. Chapter One

Dis.: All characters used in the FF below are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Summery: Hermione is attending the Yule Ball with Viktor. Could she possibly be falling for him?

Hermione : Viktor Krum pairing.

_I'll show Ron!_

Hermione was fighting to keep her temper under control, as she thought of how horridly Ron had treated her, not believing it was possible for her to get a bloody date to the Yule Ball.

_My date is Nothing like Ron would have expected. _

Thinking that, Hermione looked up at her date, the famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum.

At first, Hermione was annoyed with the so-called star, for always being in the library when she & Harry were re-searching the golden egg, that Harry was to use as a clue to help him with the next challenge.

Actually, Hermione was the one re-searching, Harry was trying to figure out a non-embarrassing way to ask Cho to the ball. But then, one after noon, while Hermione was trying to reach for a book, that was about two shelves too high, she came face to face with Viktor Krum, who never broke eye contact with her, as he grabbed the book Hermione had been attempting to reach with ease. He handed Hermione the book, as she blushed a bright crimson and muttered a "Thank You".

"You are very velcome", Viktor said, with ease, his accent only making him more attractive …

_What am I thinking?_ Hermione asked herself. She mentally slapped herself, for being so dim-witted. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted, when Viktor asked:

"Hermione, I am expected to bring a date to the Yule Ball, & I am thinking you vill go vith me?", Viktor asked her.

Hermione was astonished, then a bit irritated at how haughty Viktor was for expecting her to go with him. _Maybe he wants me to tell him about Harry's non-exsistant strategy for the next challenge?_ A part of her countered, not being used to being treated, as a girl, and not just a boy rough housing with the others. But then, Hermione looked at Viktor, to see him blushing, a very sweet sight. Hermione couldn't say no to him.

Hermione wiped the rude look off her face and replaced it with a reserved smile. She accepted Viktor's invitation and hurried out of the library, before she could make a bigger fool of herself, her book forgotten, in her many thoughts of the Ball.

Hermione grasped Viktor's arm a little too tight, but Viktor looked at Hermione and smiled. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach and tried to smile as she took a deep breath.

In any other outfit, Hermione would have been very intimidated, but tonight, Hermione was confident. She was wearing a dress robe, a kind of periwinkle-bluish color. Her hair was pinned up into a knot-like bun atop her head and with her newly resized teeth, Hermione held her head high and stood with dignity.

After everyone was inside the Hall, Professor McGonagall instructed the Champions and their partners into the Hall as well.

Hermione was nervous, but was confident again, when she felt Viktor's arm squeeze her's lightly.

After that, the night went by with ease. Hermione enjoyed talking to Viktor and found out how smart he was. She also found out that he was very shy, nothing like the audacious pig-headed mule she originally thought him out to be. She spent part of the night trying to teach Viktor how to pronounce her name, but ended up with him calling her "Herm-own-ninny". It turned out, Viktor was very sweet, he was embarrassed at his bad English, but Hermione insisted that it was good, making him smile shyly.

The night flew by all too quickly. As everyone was bidding their partners "Good Night", Hermione had Viktor walk her to the room outside of where the Ball was held. Viktor took Hermione's hand and placed a kiss on the crevice where her fingers met the up-side of her palm, sending shivers down her whole body. Hermione bid Viktor a good night and walked into the Gryffindor common room with a pleasant bliss filling her entire body.

Then Ron started yelling at her, accusing her of "siding with the enemy". Harry tried to calm Ron down, but it was to no avail. Hermione yelled and tried to stammer explanations, but Ron wouldn't listen.

Hermione ran. She had to get away. Her own friend thought her horrid. She had to get away to think. Hermione went downstairs, outside into the open air. Her hair had fallen out and her robes were tangled. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't care. Hermione walked to a tree and sat down hard at it's roots, thankful for the quiet outside and she shivered slightly at the cold.

"Excuse me, are you crying?", a voice questioned from her side.

Hermione looked up to see Viktor's dark eyes looking directly at her own. She averted her eyes and her only response was a slight whimper.

Viktor knelt beside Hermione, and caressed her cheek. Hermione was a bit young for Viktor, but she was a sweet girl and very mature for her age. Viktor hated seeing her exposed to such surroundings, he hated seeing her so upset. He had the urge to protect her at all costs and wanted to hold her forever.

Viktor timidly kissed Hermione's cheek & Hermione wrapped her arms around Viktor's neck, surrendering to her feelings. She shivered again and Viktor wrapped his dress cloak, lined with furs around her shoulders, carrying her bridal style to a more secluded area. He wiped off the snow starting to form on top of Hermione's head and gently caressed her side. Viktor sat himself down on a bench, placing Hermione gently on his lap.

At first, Hermione blushed furiously, but then she relaxed and ran her hand across Viktor's clean shaven face. Viktor cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, letting her set her own pace. Soon, the inexperienced Hermione had taken control of the kiss heating it with passion. Viktor rubbed Hermione's lower back and thighs, while Hermione started to explore Viktor's well muscled chest. Viktor stopped and gasped for breath, he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, gasping for air, cheeks rosey from the cold and smiled to himself. She was nothing like he had ever seen before, she was special. Viktor didn't want to get carried away, wanting to really get to know Hermione before she made a commitment.

"Hermonee?", Viktor said, trying still to get her name right.

"Yes?".

"I vould like very much to get to meet you more".

"So would I".

The two had walked back inside, hand-in-hand. Hermione promised to see Viktor the next day and thought of him as she walked to the girls dormitory …

Well, my first chapter … How was it …?


	2. Chapter Two

It was three in the morning, & Hermione still couldn't sleep …

She was thinking of Viktor … His smile. His gentle touch … Hermione had never been in a real relationship, she was always much too busy with her classes and with keeping Harry and Ron out of trouble.

_Ron_ … Her temper flared at the very thought of him, so arrogant.

Hermione pushed the thoughts of Ron aside and focused on better things to think about … Like Viktor … His dreamy eyes … His sweet accent … Hermione blushed at the thought of what had happened just a few hours earlier.

But then … her self esteem kicked in.

_He only did all of that, because he felt sorry for you_, a part of her said in a bitter and mocking tone. "No! Your wrong!", Hermione yelled. Startled she looked around to see if she had awoken any of her dorm mates. To her relief, all were sleeping soundly, probably dreaming about the Ball.

Hermione walked over to her window and sat on the sill. She had a beautiful view of the Hogwart's grounds. She could even see the very ship Viktor was probably sleeping on this very moment. Doubt in her heart Hermione started to cringe. _What if he thinks I'm a silly girl? I'm three years younger than him, what could he see in me?_

_He could have any girl he wants_, a confident part of her countered. _& He chose me!_

_But how long will he stay with you? How can you keep HIS attention?!? Soon, he will see what a normal little girl you are and move onto some prettier older girl._

Hermione felt tears falling down her cheek, but made no notion of moving them. It's true … _I really am just a silly little girl, with silly little dreams …What could he possibly see in me? He's so smart and handsome … He's also famous …_

Hermione crept into bed, her cheeks wet. She made the mistake of believing she was somebody. _I wont make that mistake again_, she thought bitterly to herself. _Tomorrow, I'll just tell Viktor I'm sorry and forget all about him_.

Hermione stuffed her head under her pillow, to mute the soft sobs coming from her mouth.

…

The morning came swiftly and before she knew it, Sunlight was shining into her room.

When Ginny asked her If she was coming to breakfast, Hermione told her she wasn't feeling well and would be down later.

_I'm such a coward_ … Hermione thought, but stayed in bed for a little while longer anyway. Viktor would probably be waiting for her, so she figured she should be late for breakfast.

When Hermione finally did come down, to her relief, Viktor wasn't waiting for her at the entrance doorway. Hermione walked casually to her normal seat and passed Viktor on the way. She was sure to keep her eyes straight ahead. She cringed when she heard:

"Hermienee? Are you alvight? ", from Viktor, worry filling his voice. His English was getting better and better.

It tore her up inside to keep walking.

When Hermione was silent all through breakfast, not even speaking to give her normal "S-P-E-W" speech of the day, Harry and Ron were worried. Well, only Harry verbally voiced the question, but Ron was worried too, just not enough to injure his pride even more by speaking to her before she apologized.

"Hermione … er … Whats wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione took a deep sigh and put on her best smile. It wasn't a very good one, but it seemed to convince Harry.

"I'm fine Harry. So … How far have you gotten with the Egg?"

It was mean of her to do that to Harry, because she secretly knew he hadn't done a thing with it since he opened it the first time, but she was desperate.

"Err … Say Ron, did you have a good time last night?", Harry too was desperate to change the subject, but he felt bad knowing what he had just asked.

Ron snorted and shrugged off the question.Hermione wanted so badly to slap him, but managed to contain herself.

When breakfast was over, Hermione tried to rush out of the dining hall before Viktor could see her, but fate was against her and Viktor cut her off.

"Hermienee, please tell me vhats vrong". Viktor asked timidly. "Is it something I did?"

Hermione almost cried right there on the spot, but held in most of her emotions.

"Viktor I'm sorry … I can't", Hermione looked down.

Viktor tried to brush away the tears falling down her cheek, but Hermione ran out of the room.

Viktor walked over to Ron.

"Erm, excuse me … You are friends with Hermienee, yes?"

Ron grunted an affirmative.

"Vell, please tell Hermienee that I am sorry and vill do anything at all to make her happy. You vill tell her, yes?"

Ron looked Viktor square in the eye and nodded slightly.

Viktor walked off …


End file.
